


Dlaczego, bracie?

by Elcia02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Polski | Polish, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elcia02/pseuds/Elcia02
Summary: Poczucie winy zjadało go od środka, lecz wiedział, że na pewno uda mu się z nim pojednać.





	Dlaczego, bracie?

❝Wʏʙʀᴀʟɪśᴍʏ ɪɴɴᴇ śᴄɪᴇżᴋɪ  
Pᴏᴅʀóżᴏᴡᴀʟɪśᴍʏ ɪɴɴʏᴍɪ ᴅʀᴏɢᴀᴍɪ  
Wɪᴇᴍ, żᴇ ᴢᴀᴡsᴢᴇ sᴋᴏńᴄᴢʏᴍʏ  
Nᴀ ᴛᴇᴊ sᴀᴍᴇᴊ, ᴋɪᴇᴅʏ sɪę ᴢᴇsᴛᴀʀᴢᴇᴊᴇᴍʏ  
I ᴋɪᴇᴅʏ ᴊᴇsᴛᴇś ᴡ ᴏᴋᴏᴘᴀᴄʜ  
I ᴊᴇsᴛᴇś ᴘᴏᴅ ᴏsᴛʀᴢᴀłᴇᴍ, ᴛᴏ ᴊᴀ Cɪę ᴏᴋʀʏᴊę❞  
\- Kodaline ,,Brother"

 

Był środek nocy. MC już spała. Przynajmniej Luciel miał taką nadzieję. Rzucił okiem na leżącą w łóżku dziewczynę. Teraz mógł w końcu spokojnie wyjść na korytarz.  
Nie starał się już powstrzymywać łez spływających powoli po jego policzkach. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy napłynęły do jego oczu. Prawda okazała się być dla niego zbyt wstrząsająca i nie potrafił w to wszystko uwierzyć. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że przez cały czas był okłamywany przez osobę, która niegdyś uratowała mu życie. Osobę, która dla jego dobra stworzyła mu zupełnie nową tożsamość. Dlaczego V to zrobił? Co tak naprawdę dzieje się z Saeranem? Dlaczego tym pytaniom musi towarzyszyć tyle kłamstw?  
Natrętne myśli nieustannie krzątały mu się w głowie, a pragnienie odkrycia prawdy ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Czuł, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego, co zostało przed nim ukryte. Musiał odnaleźć brata.  
Usiadł na podłodze, plecami zaś oparł się o ścianę. Nienawidził, gdy w nocy atakowała go depresja i swego rodzaju dziwna nostalgia. Przetarł dłonią oczy, wiedział, że za chwilę będzie musiał się ogarnąć i wrócić do pracy. Nie chciał marnować zbyt dużo czasu na swoje słabości. Teraz, choć trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, były ważniejsze sprawy.

Gdy już miał wstawać, usłyszał, że ktoś idzie w jego stronę. Podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w miejsce, z którego słychać było kroki. To była MC. A przecież cały czas myślał, że śpi...

Powód jej pobudki teraz najmniej go interesował.

— Seven... — zaczęła nieśmiało. — Co się stało?

— Mówiłem ci już wcześniej, byś zostawiła mnie w spokoju — mruknął pod nosem, starając się udawać, że wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku. — Idź spać. Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy.

— Ale ja tylko chcę pomóc.

— Pomożesz mi, będąc cicho. Czy nawet teraz nie mogę pobyć sam? Cały dzień coś gadałaś, choć na chwilę nie możesz przestać? To aż takie trudne?

— C-chodzi o... twojego brata? — wypaliła, nim zdążyła pomyśleć, czy to pytanie było w ogóle na miejscu. Starała się ukryć to, jak wielką przykrość sprawiają jej słowa Luciela.

Nie odpowiedział. Wstał z podłogi i ruszył w stronę swojego laptopa. Gdy mijał MC, zdążył jeszcze na nią spojrzeć. Wolała nawet nie pytać o jego czerwone od płaczu oczy.

— Idź spać, serio — powiedział, momentalnie odwracając od niej wzrok.

Dlaczego na nią w ogóle spojrzał?  
Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na odchodzącego z dłońmi w kieszeniach chłopaka.  
W tym momencie nie potrafiła mu pomóc. A może najzwyczajniej w świecie Luciel nie potrafił tej pomocy przyjąć?

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

— A nie mówiłam, że cię zostawił? — odparła spokojnie, jakby bez najmniejszych emocji, blondynka. — To nie jest ta sama osoba, którą znałeś w dzieciństwie... On cię okłamał. Ten świat jest okropny.

— Wiem — powiedział chłopak. — Dlatego chcę go zabić, pozbyć się problemu. Nienawidzę go najbardziej na świecie! Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! Dlaczego...

— Uspokój się, Saeranie. Nie ma sensu się nim przejmować — mówiła, wciąż z nadnaturalnym opanowaniem. — Jeszcze uda ci się na nim zemścić.

Zachowanie spokoju dla niego niełatwym wyzwaniem. Zaślepiony rozczarowaniem i żądzą zemsty, a także nafaszerowany wszelkiego rodzaju chemikaliami, Saeran był nadpobudliwy i agresywny. Ból, jaki sprawił mu jego własny brat był przez niego niemożliwy do opisania. Jedyne, co się dla niego w tym momencie liczyło, to zemsta. Chciał go zabić. Skrzywdzić fizycznie, tak jak on był przez niego wyniszczony psychicznie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma ze sobą problemy, jednak nie miał zamiaru prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc. Świetnie dawał sobie radę. Mint Eye jako jedyne go rozumiało. Wspierało za każdym razem, gdy tego potrzebował.  
A przynajmniej chciał, by tak było. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości innej wersji zdarzeń.  
O dziwo, w głowie Saerana oprócz brutalnych wizji następnego spotkania z Lucielem, pojawiały się także inne myśli. Jaśniejsze i przyjemniejsze.  
Były to głosy głoszące to, że być może jego brat wcale specjalnie go nie zostawił.  
Zdawało mu się jednak, że były one wynikiem dziecinnej naiwności, która wciąż ukrywała się gdzieś w głębi jego psychiki. Nie chciał tracić nawet najmniejszej wiary w to, że gdzieś na świecie jest jeszcze dobro. Nawet, jeśli kłóciło się to poglądami głoszonymi przez Mint Eye, miejsce, które, przynajmniej w teorii, go uratowało.  
Złapał się za swoją głowę, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę się z nim dzieje. Przecież Luciel go zostawił, porzucił na pastwę ich wiecznie pijanej matki, dlaczego zaczął się nim nagle przejmować? Przecież brat ma go gdzieś. Przecież sprawił mu w życiu tyle cierpienia...

— Dlaczego, bracie? DLACZEGO?! — wydarł, lecz po chwili jęknął z bólu. Zaczęła go boleć głowa. Błagalnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Rikę.

Tylko jej teraz ufał. Tylko od niej chciał pomocy.

— Przynieście leki na uspokojenie — powiedziała do stojących obok mężczyzn. — Znowu dzieje się z nim coś niepokojącego.

Luciel nie wiedział, jak wielki ból zadał swojemu własnemu bratu  
Luciel nie wiedział, jak wielki ból zadał swojemu własnemu bratu. Wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć, taki widok złamałby mu serce. Na ten moment wystarczało mu patrzenie na to, jak jego słowa ranią kolejną ważną dla niego osobę osobę. MC.  
Chciał porozmawiać z Saeranem, wszystko mu wytłumaczyć. W ich historii było zbyt wiele niedopowiedzeń i źle zinterpretowanych zdań. Gdy o tym wszystkim myślał, na jego usta cisnęło się wiele pytań, których nie miał komu zadać. Nie miał pewności, że może komuś zaufać. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na kolejne rozczarowania.  
Wiedział, że przy następnym spotkaniu niejednokrotnie pojawi się jedno pytanie.  
Dlaczego?  
Bo nie mógł mieć pewności, że Saeran nazwie go już kiedykolwiek bratem.


End file.
